In at least some known engine systems, the engines are designed to operate for relatively long period of time. During this course of operation, the engine may degrade, reducing engine performance and efficiency, and/or increasing engine emissions. Once the engine degrades to a certain point, certain maintenance operations must be performed on the engine to bring it back to a certain operability level. These maintenance operations may include taking the engine off wing and overhauling engine. This process may be time-consuming and expensive. Therefore, it is generally desirable to wait until these maintenance operations are necessary prior to performing such maintenance operations. Accordingly, a system capable of determining an engine health of an engine and/or predicting when certain maintenance operations will be required for the engine would be useful.